The Order of the Iron Dawn
'History' Founded by Junto Asnani as a nature-based religion built on teachings he recieves in his dreams from a warped rendition of Mother (See Ni ). Their core belief is that any creature living on the planet that is not a result of a natural evolutionary path native to the planet itself consumes energy meant only for the natural inhabitants of the planet. That energy includes concrete, physical energies like calories from ingested food, as well as less concrete forms of energy like magic and life force. The concept rests on the idea that the planet, Mother's body, had given life to all creatures that evolved on it and that by feeding off of those creatures without giving back to the planet by participating in natural evolution and eventual, physical death taxes the life-force of the planet itself. Thier first group headquarters was established in Arkham County, Massachusets but they have sinced moved to the fortress city of Sanctuary, a haven for people wishing to live life without the Unclean. Sanctuary operates under truly benevolent facism based on the teachings and no-nonsense laws established by Junto. People are free to leave Sanctuary at any time if it does not suit them. 'Unclean' Unclean is a broad term used by the Iron Dawn to describe any creature not part of Earth's natural evolutionary chain, specific, good-natured magical races, and holy entities. Unclean are generally produced through scientific experiements that blend pure-blooded humans with animals or other creatures, manufactured bio-weapons such as zombie viruses, dark ceremonies and rituals that corrupt the body through otherworldly or magical forces, cross-breeding with or even the mere presence of a being from any of the negative plains of existence, and bizarre, unwelcome alien life mingling with humanity in one way or another. A List of Species Held as Unclean (incomplete) Lycanthropes (werewolves, sometimes used as a blanket term for all were-creatures) Thieranthropes (another blanket term for were-creatures) Demons Half-Demons Half-alien (extraterrestrial) Half-Dragon (Red, White, Black, Blue, Green and other Chromatic or evil dragon races) Outsiders (visitors to Earth from other planes of existence that attempt to reside here) Vampires Anthropromorphic Creatures (Any creature featuring a humanoid body with animalistic features. This includes minotaurs, harpies, and anything you can generally refer to as a "furry".) Other unclean are researched heavily and dealt with on a case-by-case basis. Often, any person caught associating or aiding the unclean during an Iron Dawn field operation will be killed on sight as a race traitor. Outside of race-traitor cases, they strive to preserve all pure-blooded human life, as well as breathe life back into the planet. If they marketed their green technologies they would make bilions, but, with so much trouble keeping the unclean in check, the Order has no time to establish a front for legitimate business. Instead, they pray people will come to realize that objects in the universe all have finite lifespans and that change would start in the hearts of the public. The modest growth of Sanctuary's population gives merrit to the idea, as a fairly steady influx of human families have moved there to live free of the violence caused by many Unclean. Category:Organizations